Diferentes
by Naghi-tan
Summary: El amor a veces nunca llega primero, a veces hay que esperarlo. Jiraiya/Hinata. Regalo de cumpleaños para Elyh, AU


**Título: **Diferentes

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Personajes/Parejas:** Jiraiya/Hyuuga Hinata

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Advertencias: **Es AU, hay pareja crack… muy crack… demasiado crack, aquí Jiraiya tiene 35 años y Hinata 16. Regalo de cumpleaños para Subaku no Gaara (Elyh en Facebook), feliz cumpleaños nena y que tengas muchísimos más que celebrar =)

**Disclaimer:** Los personaje de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, todo de **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **El amor a veces nunca llega primero, a veces hay que esperarlo.

**Número de palabras: **1971

**Tabla: **De Tormentas **No. Y Nombre: **006. Tempestad.

**Grupo: **Reto diario

**Capitulo Único**

"_Porque el amor es una palabra tan pasada de moda"_

—Under Preasure—Queen

Jiraiya llevaba una vida monótona, siendo profesor de la preparatoria de Konohagakure por más de diez años, no había novedad en aquella escuela, nada, si con novedad se decía de los alumnos del segundo grado clase siete, lo único que ellos hacían de novedoso eran las constantes bromas hacía Iruka y más recientemente a Kakashi. Él era profesor de Historia y arte de Japón, clase aburrida para los jóvenes, pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo, pobre del incauto que hablara mal de su clase. Uzumaki Naruto era la muestra clara de lo que pasaría si los alumnos de aquella aula intentaban hacerle algo.

—¿¡Pero porqué debo de quedarme!?—Berreaba el nombrado, después de que Jiraiya descubriera la broma de ese día antes de tiempo.

—Porque eres un chiquillo con faltas de modales—afirmó el profesor, mientras sabía que los demás alumnos estaban atentos al castigo— y Minato sabrá de esto, Naruto.

Conocía al padre del muchacho, es más, conocía a todos los padres de aquella generación, todos los hijos de estos estaban en aquella clase, Jiraiya a veces pensaba que sus antiguos alumnos se ponían de acuerdo para mandarle las hordas de jóvenes hormonales.

Podía decir que cada uno de ellos sería un lío de hormonas mal controladas, pero no, habían excepciones, por ejemplo, algunas de las chicas de ese curso no eran histéricas como Tsunade, Jiraiya entrecerró sus ojos, retiraba lo dicho al ver como Sakura e Ino peleaban con sus diferentes grupos de trabajo. Había una chica que trataba a toda costa de no hacerse notar, de la familia de los Hyuuga, Hinata era por mucho, la que ponía atención a sus clases, junto con Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shino, podía decir que con ellos se sentía un poco orgulloso de su trabajo.

Pero había algo que no todos sabían, solo Kakashi, Neji y él mismo, y es que a los Hyuuga les urgía casar a su heredera, ya tenía sus dieciséis años y a como era costumbre en aquella familia, los de la rama principal ya debían de tener a esa edad un prometido o prometida, según el género del heredero en turno.

Ese día, Hinata se enteraría de quién sería su prometido, y Jiraiya no tenía el corazón de romperle sus ilusiones, porque en todo lo que llevaba de año escolar, había visto que Hinata estaba enamorada del rubio de ojos azules, había abogado por Naruto, que sería el hombre perfecto para la chica de ojos color perla, pero todo el clan Hyuuga se había negado, el chico no tenía la madurez suficiente —madures que veían en Jiraiya— para llevar en alto el apellido Hyuuga, y sí, él era el prometido de Hinata, uno que le diría al final las clases su cruel destino.

—Quita esa cara—le dijo Kakashi, mientras estaban en la sala de profesores, era hora del almuerzo y lo que menos quería era comer, veía como el de cabellos cenicientos se zampaba con rapidez un cuenco de fideos, nadie, incluyéndose, había podido lograr ver el rostro de aquel hombre y más por su manera de comer—, que la que debería de estar con cara de ir al matadero sería Hinata, pero la veo tan tranquila.

—Porque seguramente tiene la ilusión de que su prometido será Naruto—farfulló cansado—, hice lo posible porque fuera el que se casara con ella, pero no quisieron escucharme ¿Qué es lo que ven en un viejo como yo?

—No eres tan anciano—Kakashi se rió, tratando de no ahogarse con su almuerzo—, tienes treinta y cinco años, viejo no eres.

—Pero ella tiene dieciséis años, cualquiera se sentiría anciano a su lado—trató de sonreír, pero lo único que pudo fue hacer una mueca de derrota—, y tener el apodo de pervertido no ayuda, en estos momentos uno quisiera que su apodo no resonará por todo la escuela en la que doy mis clases.

Y era una de las cosas que lo tenían más nervioso, no negaba que había ganado a pulso aquel apodo de pervertido, no se avergonzaba —hasta en ese momento— de ello, porque su juventud la había disfrutado a lo grande, pero con una chica como Hinata, hasta el más pervertido se sentiría un corruptor de menores con tan solo poner la mirada hacia bella criatura.

Lo que les pasaba por la cabeza a los Hyuuga fue lo primero que pensó al ser invitado para negociar con lo de una boda arreglada y también el que haya aceptado después de escuchar a esa familia, que sí, los Hyuuga podían manipular si querían y que bien lo habían hecho con él.

—Aceptaste—el menor sonrió con los ojos—, no te puedes echar para atrás, diste tu palabra y Neji te buscará hasta el fin del mundo si te niegas a decirle a Hinata que te casarás con ella dentro de seis meses.

—Neji y tú son unos bastardos—suspiró cansado, deseando que el día no pasara tan rápido, porque no sabía que decirle a la chica, ambos eran tan diferentes entre sí, que no hallaba como es que iban a convivir por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

Cuando una persona quiere que el tiempo pase deprisa, sucede que va lento, tan lento que desespera, pero cuando uno no quiere que vaya rápido, de igual forma, sucede lo que menos se quiere, porque ahora, Jiraiya, estaba maldiciendo en voz baja el que el castigo de Naruto se hubiese acabado, porque había castigado al muchacho sin fundamentos, solo para zafarse un poco de lo que debía de hacer aquel día.

Cuando salió del aula, Neji, el primo de Hinata, ya lo estaba esperando, el muchacho era conocido como un genio y no fue necesario que estudiase la preparatoria, porque había logrado que una Universidad lo aceptase en sus filas de alumnos, sería el orgullo de los Hyuuga, si fuera de la rama principal, pero el muchacho no veía nada de malo el proteger a su prima, después de un pasado turbio con esta.

—¿Listo, Jiraiya-san?—preguntó mientras esperaba que el profesor estuviera cerca de él y escoltarlo hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

—No creo que te guste que te diga que no—el mayor se sentía incómodo ante tanto formalismo por parte del Hyuuga, sabía que era mayor que él, pero no creía que se merecía tanto respeto—, así que te diré que sí.

El menor asintió e hizo que le siguiese, Jiraiya suspiró, sería un largo trayecto.

.

.

.

—Dentro de poco conocerás a tú prometido—Hiashi miró severamente a su hija mayor—, no quiero que te muestres incomoda delante de él, es un hombre respetable y que sabe cómo se debe manejar el negocio familiar.

—P… pero, padre—la Hyuuga tragó saliva, su padre había dicho que era un hombre, entonces significaba que ni los Aburame, ni los Inuzuka habían logrado cambiar los ideales de Hiashi y Neji le había informado que Naruto no podría ser, debido a que su familia no tenía renombre ni era antigua a como querían—¿Quién será mi futuro esposo?—quería llorar, no quería casarse con un desconocido y le aterraba el hecho de que ambos fueran muy diferentes, que no se tolerasen, aunque por su parte, ella tendría que tragarse los disgustos, esa era la educación de una mujer Hyuuga.

—Pronto lo sabrás—dijo secamente Hiashi—, pero debes estar agradecida de que por recomendaciones de él, se te deje seguir estudiando.

—¿No iban a de… dejarme estudiar?—se sorprendió, y sintió que su estómago se hacía un nudo.

—No—admitió el hombre, sin muestra de sentirse culpable o algo que se le pareciese—, como mujer, se te ha educado desde pequeña a como debes de ser una buena esposa, dado que tu marido sería el que llevase las empresas y demás negocios, pero tu prometido ha dicho que le gustaría que siguieras estudiando.

Hinata no sabía si estar agradecida o sentirse fugazmente aliviada, porque uno de sus sueños era apoyar con la familia, tener una licenciatura y demostrarse así misma que valía y mucho. Un par de golpes en la puerta y el anuncio de Neji el cual decía que ya había traído consigo a su prometido, le hizo ponerse nerviosa.

En su mente, diversas imágenes de lo que sería su futuro esposo pasaron rápidamente, hubo desde hombres asquerosos con mirada depravada, hasta gordos que le sonreían bonachonamente, prefería los últimos a los primeros, pero el hombre menos esperado era su profesor de historia.

—¿Jiraiya-sensei?—se mordió la lengua ante la mirada severa de su padre, ella no debía de hablar hasta que su prometido le diese el permiso.

—Es algo difícil de explicar—el mayor le sonrió—, pero, seré tu futuro esposo.

Hinata no supo por qué sintió alivio, quizás era porque era una persona que conocía o porque sabía que quizás él le ayudaría a hacer grandes cosas.

.

.

.

Jiraiya se quedó a solas con Hinata, Hiashi y Neji los habían dejado para que ambos se conociesen y aprendiesen de los gustos ajenos.

—¿Y qué piensas sobre esto?—aun así, se sentía incómodo, ella debía de estar pensando en su futuro, en uno donde su esposo fuese alguien que ella hubiera elegido, no estar atada con un hombre diecinueve años mayor que ella—¿No estás molesta o piensas que en quince años tendrás que cuidar de un hombre decrepito?

—No puedo decir mucho, Jiraiya-san—Hinata inclinó levemente la cabeza, mostrándole respeto—, pero, si me permite decírselo, sabía que no tenía elección, pero prefiero que sea usted a otra persona que no conozca, al principio…—Jiraiya notó que ella se ponía nerviosa—, pensé que era una bendición por parte de mi madre, porque… porque usted, junto a mis amigo, es una de las personas con la que aceptaría casarme. Mi vida ha sido una tormenta, y esperaba que la tempestad cediera, aunque mis esperanzas ya estaban rompiéndose, con usted sé que podré seguir mis sueños, porque usted ha dicho que apoya los sueños más absurdos.

—Soy mucho mayor que tú—el mayor se rió—, pero creo que ambos aprenderemos a la par.

—No mentiré—Hinata le miró fijamente, aun avergonzada—, pero trataré de amarle.

—No es necesario—el mayor sonrió—, te están obligando a casarte conmigo, lo bueno es que si muero, podré poner que te cases con quien quieras.

Y ambos sonrieron, porque sabían que aquello era como un juego de azar, podrían apostar, pero el destino decidía si ganaban o perdían, no, quizás Hinata no le llegase a amar, pero con el solo hecho de que ella cumpliera sus sueños, Jiraiya se daba por bien servido. Poco sabría que después de quince años de matrimonio y de dos hijos, Hinata confesara que le amaba, y que se arrepentía por no decírselo en su debido momento.

En su lápida la fecha de su nacimiento y la de su muerte, había fallecido por defender en una pelea a uno de sus estudiantes, quizás él supiera que moriría de esa forma y no de vejez, porque su vida había sido alegre hasta el final, una sin remordimientos y llena de dichas.

—¿Qué se siente perder a alguien que te amó desde pequeña?—Neji le preguntó a su prima, ambos mirando la lápida.

—Como sentiste tú, al perder a tu mejor amigo, sientes que te quitan un trozo de tú corazón y que nunca serás el mismo.

—Eso significa que le llegaste amar—Neji le sonrió.

—Nunca dije que no lo amaba—confesó la Hyuuga—, él me ayudó en muchas cosas y solo quisiera saber si lo hice feliz.

—Le diste una familia y le fuiste fiel—su primo le sonrió—, eso le hizo feliz.


End file.
